


救赎 -2-

by HippoCrenE0v0



Series: all白 | 救赎 [2]
Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M, all白岩 - Freeform, vampire, 角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoCrenE0v0/pseuds/HippoCrenE0v0
Summary: 上原润不时的会在看到白岩瑠姫和别人做爱后思考一个问题，那就是他是不是该想些办法从这个古堡里逃出去，而不是呆在这任由对方将自己圈养，甚至从未尝试过对方的滋味。
Relationships: all白岩
Series: all白 | 救赎 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595284
Kudos: 3





	救赎 -2-

-2-

上原润不时的会在看到白岩瑠姫和别人做爱后思考一个问题，那就是他是不是该想些办法从这个古堡里逃出去，而不是呆在这任由对方将自己圈养，甚至从未尝试过对方的滋味。

上原润是个歌手，他走进森林单纯的只是为了寻找一些写歌的灵感。

而等他迷路走进这座华丽的古堡，看到的正是坐在长长的餐桌前，一个人优雅地吃着一桌精致晚餐的白岩瑠姫。对方似乎没有发现屋内多了一个人的存在，只是依旧低着头小口地喝着寡淡的汤，白皙的手背上青色的血管清晰可见，几缕刘海遮住了半张脸，在烛火的映衬下整个人都显得有些虚无缥缈，让人怀疑看到的是否真实存在。

过了很久，久到他都站累了才开口。白岩瑠姫只是扯出了一个邪邪的笑向他招了招手，眼睛如琉璃弹珠闪烁着空洞与冷漠，他的双腿却不由自主地向对方走近靠了上去。

当对方冰凉的双手覆上他的脸，利牙刺入皮肤的一瞬间，慌张、惊恐、来势汹汹的情欲，还有不知从何而来的微妙情感击溃了他，也悉数被白岩瑠姫吞入了腹中。

白岩瑠姫没有立刻杀了他，他用舌尖替他治愈了伤口，却并没有就此解决两人都蓄势待发的情欲，只是看向他的眼中有些奇怪的神色。

待他再醒来时已经躺在了这个不具名古堡中的一个房间里了。

后来的他在无意中得知了在这座古堡内似他这样迷途的人白岩瑠姫养了不止他1个。比如刚刚死掉的大平祥生，还有住在他楼上的佐野文哉。

但区别在于白岩瑠姫会和他们做爱，浪叫与放荡的呻吟声几乎每夜都会在他耳边回荡，只是有时他会觉得对方像是个永远脱离不了孤独的美丽瓷娃娃，叫得再大声也遮不住其中的毫无情感。

有时白岩瑠姫也会来他房里，挑起他的情欲后便抽身离开。只是对方周身不经意流出的疏离与距离感让他忍不住想去靠近，再靠近。他想，也许这就是他想逃却又只会止于念头从无实践的原因吧。

白岩瑠姫让人想要逃离又想靠近。

人类的热量与鲜血的味道白岩瑠姫在很远的地方就能感知到，本能让他从来不忽视任何一个“食物”的存在。更何况他从来不记得在自己的家里关门。

就像此时他早就知道上原润在门外见闻了他与大平祥生这场性事，也懒得去戳穿他。

他对上原润有兴趣。

他看出对方有对他的恐惧与抗拒，毕竟不是同类，害怕是再正常不过的事情了。但上原润不一样的地方是，他一边在害怕一边却又在靠近，想要抱他却还在小心翼翼，想逃跑却又甘愿留在这里陪着他。

他暂时还没有厌倦上原润，但他其实很想看看对方的心到底是长得什么样子呢。

白岩推开门看了一眼尚未离开的上原，顺手扣上了最后一粒扣子，“怎么又走出来了？上次不就告诉过你晚上不论听到什么声音都不要出来了吗？”

上原其实不是很懂，为什么白岩瑠姫会给别人看到这么多面，煽情的淫乱的，甚至是令人惊惧的，唯独对他永远冷淡疏离。可越是这样上原越想留下来，哪怕是看着他夜夜辗转在不同的人身下，看他带上不同表情的面具，也妄想着哪一天也能得到相同的待遇。

“你也会这么杀了我吗？”上原努力控制着自己语气中的羡慕。

白岩被他逗笑了，露出了整齐好看的一口牙，“是妄想哦，润君。你心里也清楚不是吗？”

“那你准备把我留在这里到什么时候？”上原有些生气，“每天带着别人的精液来敲我房门聊天是不是也过分了一点？”

白岩闻言笑得更开心了，“吃醋吗？那我总得找个人聊聊天吧。有些人除了做爱以外也没别的用处了呢。聊天当然还是要找润君呀。再说润君也从来没有拒绝过我吧？”

“会有人能拒绝你吗？”上原嘲讽地反问，“你总能逼得别人心甘情愿。”

“是哦，你也是心甘情愿的留下来的吧？”白岩直视着对方的眼睛，一脸的认真，“我给了你们所有人逃走的机会，却从来没有人逃走。我也觉得奇怪，我身上到底有什么值得你们喜欢的吗？明明都给了你们所有人自由活动的权力了，甚至总有些人拥有机会杀了我，为什么从来没有人做到过？听起来想起来很难做到的事情，也许真的意外的简单呢？”

上原因从未见过的白岩的认真怔在了原地。这番话和平日里黎明前的床边谈话完全不同。他隐隐觉得他抓住了白岩瑠姫孤独地活过了这几个世纪来所追寻的东西。

白岩收回了视线，又笑意盈盈地看他，“好了润君，今天的睡前聊天结束了。回你自己的房间吧。或许明天你又要有新邻居了。”

不知是可惜还是幸运，第二天醒来时上原润并没有发现有新邻居。

隔天晚上他又迎接了刚与楼上佐野做完的白岩，对方絮絮叨叨地和他讲那天晚上那个男孩。

男孩叫中本大贺，有着一头刚褪完色的金色头发，血液的味道尝起来是甜的，笑起来的时候眼睛里闪着好看的光芒。

然后是十分乏善可陈，又有些让他意外的结果。

白岩带着中本上了床。男孩从来没做过，但尺寸却有些惊人。白岩含着对方阴茎，被顶到喉咙艰难地吞吐着。男孩很快就交代了第一次，射得白岩满脸都是。

然后他慢慢引导对方进入自己的身体，男孩青涩的动作让白岩意外地情绪高涨，被深入填满的感觉让他感到满足。因为刚射过一次的关系，期间白岩被操射了两次后中本才终于将精液尽数射入了他的后穴，过量的精液情色地顺着臀瓣向下滑落。而此时天已将快亮了。

“那他为什么没被留下？”

上原不自在地调整着坐姿，不想被对方看出自己的勃起。

白岩瑠姫笑了，“他想留下啊。但我好喜欢他血里的甜味。比精液更让我快乐。”

上原润看着他，向古堡的主人下了逐客令。白岩瑠姫离开了。

-tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> 比起精液来，更喜欢血哦。


End file.
